board8fandomcom-20200216-history
ShadosNeko
ShadosNeko is a 19 year old male, a regular user of Zachnorn's Stickam, and an active gay furry. Known to interject with random things, mainly sexual in nature. Tends to get modded for asking for various things, usually porn. The boards he visits most are Board 8, Music: Metal, and PC Hardware. While his house is in Northern Virginia, he goes to college in Rochester, NY. Gaming History He got into gaming at a young age, inheriting his uncle's SNES around age 5. The first game he remembers playing is Mortal Kombat. He went on to be a major Mario, Zelda, and Sonic fan. Platformer, puzzle, and "extreme" sports games (Tony Hawk) were his favorite genres until around 2005. Now, his favorites include FPS, Rhythm, and omgwtf difficult games (He's really a video game masochist at heart). While he wants to get into fighting and RTS more, he lacks people he wants to play with. Some notable games he's passed/missed include Megaman (Although he's making up for it by playing through the entire X series live), F-Zerp, and post Yellow of Pokemon (He stopped at Yellow, but is now trying newer games) to name a few. Stickam History He has shown/played many things live on Stickam. There is no real schedule to his showings. (Both lists are incomplete) Movies/Shows *Battle Royale *Kung Pow *Angry Video Game Nerd *The Machine Girl *Clone High Games *Megaman Franchise *I Wanna Be The Guy *Dongs.exe Contact Info *XBL: RGPS *Steam: shadosneko *AIM: shados neko *Yahoo: TailzezTailz *MSN: shadosneko@gmail.com *Last.fm: ShadosNeko *Backloggery: Shados Friend Codes *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: 4639-8633-7111 *Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom: 3309-6674-7809 Games These are only the games I own legally, not including borrowed ones PC PC (boxed) *Battlefield 2 Complete Collection *Bumperwars *Command & Conquer 3 *Command & Conquer First Decade *Defcon *Dino Crisis *Dino Crisis 2 *Doom 3 *Enter the Matrix *Fallout 3 *Fury 3 *Gears of War *Metal Gear Solid 2 *The Orange Box *Quake 4 *Quake Wars *Rag Doll Kung Fu *Rollercoaster Tycoon 2 *Sonic and Knuckles (Two copies) *Sonic CD (Two copies) *Spore Creature Creator *Starcraft PC (Steam) *Audiosurf *Bioshock *Braid *Civilization IV Complete Pack *Darwinia *Defense Grid: The Awakening *Earth 2160 *Garry's Mod *Geometry Wars *Grand Theft Auto IV *Gumboy Adventures *Killing Floor *Mass Effect *Modern Warfare 2 *Oblivion *Obulis *Penumbra Series *Psychonauts *Prey *Quake Pack *Rag Doll Kung Fu *Trackmania United Forever *Unreal Tournament 3 *Uplink *Valve Complete Pack *Vigil Handhelds Gameboy (Color) *Bomberman Pocket *Game and Watch Gallery *Game and Watch Gallery 2 *Kirby's Dreamland 2 *Legend of Zelda: Links Awakening *Legend of Zelda: Links Awakening DX *Pokemon Gold *Pokemon Red *Pokemon Yellow *Pokemon Pinball *Pokemon Trading Card Game *QIX *Super Mario Land 2 *Tetris Gameboy Advance *Advance Wars *Bomberman Tournament *Castlevania: Circle of the Moon *Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance *Golden Sun *Hamtaro Ham Ham Heartbreak *Klonoa Empire of Dreams *Legend of Zelda 2 Adventure of Link *Metroid Fusion *Metroid Zero Mission *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Battle *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 *Yoshi's Island DS *Advance Wars Dual Strike *Feel the Magic *Need for Speed Underground 2 *New Super Mario Bros *Mario Kart DS *Metroid Prime Hunters *Phoenix Wright *Phoenix Wright 2 *Ping Pals *Pokemon Diamond *Sonic Rush *Super Mario 64 DS *Taiko Drum Master (Japanese Import) *Tetris DS Nintendo NES *Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt SNES *Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Mortal Kombat *Starfox *Super Mario All Stars *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario World *Super Metroid (Can't remember anymore) Nintendo 64 *Automobili Lamborghini *Banjo-Kazooie *Castlevania 64 *Flying Dragon *Gex 64 *Goldeneye 007 *Hey You, Pikachu! *Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Party *Perfect Dark *Pokemon Snap *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Starfox 64 *Super Mario 64 *Super Smash Bros *Yoshi's Story Gamecube *Extreme G 3 *Gameboy Player *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *Luigi's Mansion *Metroid Prime *Resident Evil 0 *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 4 *Skies of Arcadia Legends *Sonic Adventure DX *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Mega Collection *SSX 2 *SSX 3 *Starfox Adventures *Starfox Assault *Super Smash Bros Melee *Tales of Symphonia Wii *Guitar Hero 3 *Klonoa *Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess *Metroid Prime Trilogy *No More Heroes *Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Paper Mario *Tatsunoko Vs Capcom *Trauma Center Second Opinion *Wario Ware Smooth Moves *Wii Play *Wii Sports Virtual Console *Legend of Zelda *R-Type *Street Fighter 2 *Super Castlevania 4 Sega Genesis *Art Alive *Doom *Lion King *NHL '95 *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic Spinball *Wacky Worlds *Zero Tolerance (Can't remember anymore) Dreamcast *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Web Browser Sony Playstation *Bomberman Party Edition *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Chrono Trigger *Crash Bandicoot 2 *Crash Bandicoot 3 *Darkstone *Final Fantasy 4 *Final Fantasy 7 *Floating Runner *Frogger 2 *Grand Theft Auto 2 *IQ *Jet Moto *Jet Moto 2 *Legend of Dragoon *Nascar 2001 *Resident Evil 3 *Tetris Plus *Tomb Raider 2 *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 *Twisted Metal 4 *Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories Playstation 2 *Amplitude *Big Mutha Truckers *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence *Dark Cloud *Digital Devil Saga *Disgaea *Disgaea 2 *Frequency *Gitaroo Man *Gran Turismo 3 (Two copies) *Grand Theft Auto 3 (Two copies) *Grand Theft Auto Vice City *Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Guitar Hero *Guitar Hero Encore *Ratchet: Deadlocked *Resident Evil Code Veronica X *Resident Evil Outbreak File #1 *Rez *Shadow of the Colossus *Sly Cooper *Sly Cooper 2 *Sly Cooper 3 *Smuggler's Run *SOCOM *Taiko Drum Master *Time Splitters 2 *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Microsoft XBox *Conker Live and Reloaded *Dino Crisis 3 *Panzer Dragoon Orta *Time Splitters 3 *Tony Hawk's American Wasteland *Tony Hawk's Underground *Splinter Cell Xbox 360 *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts 'N' Bolts *BlazBlue *Call of Duty 4 *Dead Rising *Forza 2 *Kameo *Lost Odyssey *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *Project Gotham Racing 3 *Resident Evil 5 *Rock Band *Rock Band 2 *Tales of Vesperia 360 Live Arcade *Bionic Commando: Rearmed *Castle Crashers *Dishwasher *I MAED A GAM3 W1TH Z0MB1ES!!!1 *Marble Blast Ultra *Megaman 9 *Megaman 10 *Shadow Complex *Shoot 1up *Splosion Man Top 10s Top 10 Movies #Kill Bill (Both Vol.) #Planet Terror #Battle Royale #Donnie Darko #Machine Girl #Sin City #Ace Ventura 2 #Cube 2: Hypercube #The Lion King #Pulp Fiction Top 10 Musical Artists #Dream Theater #The Mars Volta #Nine Inch Nails #Mike Patton #Modest Mouse #System of a Down #Daft Punk #Ozric Tentacles #Apollo 440 #Tool Top 10 Games #Rock Band (2) #Team Fortress 2 #Counter Strike Source #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Half Life 2 #Sonic Adventure 2 (Battle) #Chrono Trigger #Resident Evil 4 #Castlevania: Symphony of the Night #Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:Users Category:Stickamers